


The Mystery Alpha

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Omega Derek Hale, Oral Sex, Riding, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Omega Derek Hale can sense an alpha everywhere that the goes in his town. The smell is familiar, but he can't quite sense who it is. Then one night in a club he meets a mystery alpha. And gets a surprise.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	The Mystery Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of sex in this one, possums. And lots of love. And fluff at the end.

It was 11 P.M. on a Saturday night. Omega werewolf Derek Hale left his apartment in Sacramento and walked down the street to his favorite club. As he entered the club he caught the scent of an alpha. He had been smelling the scent for several days in his neighborhood. It was familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. The club was full of customers, as it always was on a Saturday night. People were sitting at the bar and at tables talking, and dancing on the dance floor. He looked around, but he didn't see the person that he wished he could see. He sighed. Then he walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. As he leaned against the bar and looked out at the crowd, the scent of the alpha was stronger. He saw a young man walking away from him in the crowd. From the back he could tell that he was slender and tall, but he couldn't see his face. Then the scent of the alpha overwhelmed him. It was the young man walking away. He was the mystery alpha. Derek followed him, pushing through the dense crowd. He followed the alpha to the back of the club. The alpha exited through the back door of the club into the alley, and Derek followed him out.  
The alley was dark, the only light coming from the parking lot at the far end. The young alpha was leaning back against the brick wall. His face was in the shadows.  
"Hello, sweet omega", the alpha said. "Your scent is intoxicating".  
"So is yours, alpha", Derek replied.  
The sweet spicy scent of the alpha was overwhelming. It made Derek's heart beat faster. His voice was deep and resonant. It seemed familiar, but Derek just couldn't quite place it.  
"So, sweet omega", the alpha said, "You followed me out here. What do you want?"  
"Please, alpha", Derek replied. "I want to suck your cock".  
"Then come over here and do it, baby", the alpha said.  
Derek walked over to the alpha and sank to his knees.  
The alpha unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock.  
Derek gulped. The alpha's cock was huge. It grew longer and thicker as it got hard. Soon it was standing out from the alpha's body, huge, hard, red, and throbbing.  
"Get out your own cock, sweet boy", the alpha said. "I want you to pleasure yourself while you suck me off".  
Derek unzipped his jeans and pulled out his own big cock. It was also hard, red, and throbbing.  
Derek leaned forward and licked the head of the alpha's hard cock. The alpha moaned. Then Derek took the head into his mouth and began to suck the alpha's cock. He began to stroke his own cock as he went down on the alpha. He took the alpha's cock all the way into his mouth. The alpha moaned again. Then Derek deep throated the alpha's cock.  
"Yes, baby!", the alpha said. "That's right! Your mouth is perfect! You are perfect!"  
Derek sucked harder and swallowed around the alpha's cock.  
"Wanna fuck you baby!", the alpha moaned. "Wanna knot you and make you mine! Wanna fill you up with my seed until you're full of my pups!"  
Derek moaned in return, getting turned on by the alpha's hot talk.  
Suddenly the alpha came, shooting his thick hot cum down Derek's throat.  
Derek swallowed the alpha's cum, jerking himself off and shooting his own thick hot cum onto the pavement between the alpha's feet.  
"Come here, baby", the alpha said. He pulled Derek to his feet and kissed him. They both put their cocks back into their jeans and zipped up. Then the alpha took Derek's hand and led him out of the dark alley and onto the lighted parking lot. They stopped and the alpha turned and looked at Derek. Derek looked at the alpha in shock.  
"Stiles!", he said. "It's you!"  
Stiles grinned.  
'Yeah, Derek", he replied, "It's me".  
"Did you know it was me?" Derek asked.  
"Yeah", Stiles replied. "I've been smelling your scent all over town. I knew that it was you. I figured that we would run into each other sooner or later. That's why I came to the club tonight. I thought that you might be there. When I smelled your scent and saw you at the bar, I led you outside".  
"I've been smelling your scent all over town as well", Derek said. "And it seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. The last time I saw you was a long time ago. And you weren't a werewolf. Or an alpha. Your alpha werewolf scent is somewhat different from your human scent. That's what threw me off".  
"I'd like to tell you about what happened to me", Stiles said.  
"I'd like to know", Derek replied.  
"Come over here and sit down", Stiles said.  
They moved over to a bench on the sidewalk and sat down.

"It was two years ago", Stiles said. "Right after you left Beacon Hills. My spark was growing stronger. One day I went to the preserve to practice my magic unobserved. I was creating fireballs in my hands and throwing them against a stone bluff. I was concentrating on my magic, so I didn't notice that someone was creeping up behind me. It was a rogue alpha werewolf. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I tried to run but his hold was too strong on me. Before I could stop him, he bit me. Then I passed out. When I woke up, he was sitting on my chest and laughing.  
"Now I have a nice new omega werewolf to mate with", he said. I decided to play along with him until I could escape. He grabbed my arm and dragged me through the woods. We reached a cave. He tied me up with a wolfsbane rope and began to build a fire to cook dinner with. I used my magic to dissolve the rope. Then I picked up a large rock and crept up quietly behind him. Just as I got there he turned, but it was too late for him. I hit him hard on the head with the rock and knocked him out. Then I tore his throat out with my claws. When he died, I became an alpha".  
"Did you have any problems adjusting to being a werewolf?", Derek asked.  
"No", Stiles replied. "No problems at all. It was like I was a born wolf. I felt enormous strength flowing through me. I was an alpha".  
"And a very powerful alpha", Derek said. "I sense that. Peter always said that you would be a very strong alpha".  
"I am", Stiles replied. "And I'm something else as well".  
"I sense that, too", Derek said. "You have powerful magic within you".  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "When the rogue alpha bit me and turned me into a werewolf, it pushed my magic into full gear. My spark exploded and I became a full mage".  
"And I sense a very powerful mage", Derek said.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "A very powerful mage".  
Stiles took Derek's hand.  
"Now tell me what's been happening with you", he said.  
"Not much to tell", Derek replied. "As you know, I left Beacon Hills two years ago because I couldn't deal with the problems of the pack anymore. Constant threats and danger all the time. And Beacon Hills has sad memories for me. My family….."  
Stiles squeezed Derek's hand.  
"So I left", Derek said. "At first I went back to New York. But after a while I realized that was a mistake. There were too many memories of Laura there. Cora was far away in Argentina with her boyfriend. So I had no one there. I decided to just travel around the country. I've been in many states and had many jobs. But something drew me back to California. You know what I mean".  
"Yes, I know, Derek", Stiles replied. He squeezed Derek's hand again.  
"I phoned Scott", Derek said. 'He told me that you were living in Sacramento. So I came here".  
He looked at Stiles.  
"To find you", he said. "I missed you".  
"I missed you, too", Stiles said.  
"I've been living here for two weeks", Derek said. "And I've been looking for you".  
"Scott told me that you were returning", Stiles replied. "And for the last two weeks, I've been looking for you".  
"I tried to find your scent", Derek said. "I almost thought that I had. But it was more the scent of an alpha. And I never suspected that the alpha was you. So I went to the club tonight hoping that you would show up there. But you weren't there. So I gave up hope".  
"And I kept smelling your scent", Stiles replied. "It was all over town. But I could never find you. So I decided to go to the club tonight in hopes that you would be there. I saw you there and lured you out to the alley".  
They leaned toward each other and kissed.  
Derek looked down and spoke quietly.  
"Did you mean it when you said that you wanted to fuck me and knot me?", he asked.  
Stiles pulled Derek's chin up in his hand and looked at him.  
"Yes, baby", he replied. "I meant every word of it. Is that what you want?"  
Derek smiled.  
"Oh yes, Stiles!", he said happily. "I mean, oh yes, alpha!"  
Stiles kissed Derek gently on the lips.  
"Then let's go to my place, baby", he replied. "I want to fuck that sweet perfect ass of yours".

They walked a few blocks until they reached Stiles' apartment. Going up in the elevator they kissed passionately. Stiles unlocked the door and they went inside his apartment. He locked the door and pushed Derek up against the wall. They kissed again. Then Stiles led Derek to his bedroom. They removed their clothes and stood naked with each other for the first time.  
"Beautiful", Stiles said.  
"Gorgeous", Derek replied.  
Both of their long thick cocks were standing up against their stomachs, hard, red, and throbbing. They fell upon the bed, hugging, kissing, and licking each other's bodies.  
Stiles looked at Derek tenderly.  
"Once I knot you, Derek", Stiles asked, " you know what that means, don't you?"  
"Yes, Stiles", Derek replied. "It means that I'm yours and you're mine".  
He looked into Stiles' eyes.  
"It means that we're mates", he said.  
"Yes", Stiles replied". "It means that we belong to each other. And it means that we're mates.  
Are you alright with that? Is that something that you want?"  
Derek kissed Stiles.  
"Yes, Stiles", he replied. "Yes, alpha. That's something that I want. I want to be your mate".  
Stiles kissed Derek.  
"That's something that I want, too", he said. "I want to be your mate".  
"And what about the mating bite?", Derek asked.  
"The mating bite will seal our status as mates", Stiles replied. "It will tell the world that we are mated for life".  
"That's what I want", Derek said.  
"That's what I want as well", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again.  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek said.  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles replied.

"What is the best position for you to knot me?", Derek asked.  
"It would be more comfortable for you if you ride me", Stiles replied.  
Stiles sat with his back to the headboard. Derek climbed on Stiles' lap and sat facing him. Stiles got the lube and lubed Derek's tight little hole. Then he lubed his own long thick hard cock. Derek raised himself up and inserted the head of Stiles' cock into his entrance. He sat down slowly on Stiles' hard cock and inserted it inch by inch into his little hole. He bottomed out and both of them threw their heads back with the overwhelming sensation.  
Their werewolf fangs came out as they both leaned forward and bit each other on their left shoulders. The bites healed up immediately, but the scars would remain to show the world that they were mated.  
Derek could feel every veiny inch of Stiles' long thick hard cock inside of him, and Stiles could feel Derek's exquisite tight warmth surrounding his hard cock. Derek began to ride Stiles slowly at first, then faster. Stiles huge hard knot formed at the base of his cock and Derek sat down hard as it entered his hole and was locked inside him.  
He moaned with the pleasure of being filled with Stiles' long thick hard cock and huge hard knot. Stiles moaned with the pleasure of being inside of Derek's hot, tight channel.  
Derek began to talk as he rode up and down on Stiles' huge cock.  
"Fuck me, alpha!", he moaned. "Fuck me with your big hard cock!"  
"Ride me, sweet omega!", Stiles replied. "Grip me with your tight little ass!".  
Derek rode Stiles faster and harder.  
"I'm going to come, alpha!", Derek shouted.  
"Then come, sweet omega!", Stiles exclaimed.  
Stiles rubbed his huge hard knot on Derek's prostate and Derek moaned and came, shooting streams of his thick hot cum on Stiles chest and stomach.  
"Stiles!", he said.  
Derek clenched around Stiles long thick hard cock and huge hard knot and Stiles moaned and came, shooting fountains of his thick hot cum deep up inside of Derek.  
"Derek!", he replied.  
They sat and caught their breath for a moment. Then they kissed tenderly.  
"How long before your knot goes down, babe?", Derek asked.  
"About a half hour baby", Stiles replied. "I'm not sure, because this is the first time that I've knotted anyone. That's just for my mate".  
"Your mate", Derek said. "I like that word".  
"My mate", Stiles replied. "I like that word, too".  
After Stiles knot went down he slipped out of Derek. They hugged and kissed again.  
"Good night, sweetheart", Stiles said. "My omega".  
"Good night, darling", Derek replied. "My alpha".  
Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A few weeks later, Stiles and Derek got married. They bought a house next to the forest twenty five miles north of Beacon Hills, where they could have their privacy and their daily run undisturbed. Stiles became a successful writer of werewolf and mage stories, and Derek became a successful painter of abstract art.  
There they live a long and happy life together, in love and loving each other for the rest of their long lives.  
"My sweet omega", Stiles says.  
"My strong alpha", Derek replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
